Evia
Evia is a character in the Heretic Kingdoms setting. She is one of three possible starting Puppets in Shadows: Heretic Kingdoms and its remake/sequel Shadows: Awakening. Background Daughter of Koreth IV, the last God Empress Of Garulia, renegade princess of the Garulian Empire. One of the heroes who accompanies Lady Mara Valkarin on the Reliquary Crusade, slain by the future Theocrat, Taryn Arkor. Dead for 325 years. - Shadows: Awakening Sanctuary text A princess of the Imperial Garulian Empire - she would have been God-Empress has she not rebelled against her mother. She died in the Reliquary Crusade, three centuries ago. A mage with incredible potential, she had not only harness the elemental power of flame, but also learned the mysterious ways of the sand mage. - Artbook description Shadows It is unknown why Evia's soul maintained its identity in death, but it resulted in her becoming a viable Puppet for Urz'Rha. Stats (Shadows: Awakening) Class: Mage * Base Strength: 10 * Base Agility: 18 * Base Endurance: 14 * Base Willpower: 22 Barks (Shadows: Awakening) Initiating Combat * "To battle!" * "Prepare for death!" * "Feel the power of a mage!" Using a Skill * "I grant you the mercy of the grave!" * "Hyah!" * "You shall fall!" LowDamage * "Is that all? " * "I pity you..." * "How very disappointing..." High Damage * "Ugh..." * "I shall make you pay for that." * "Discretion may be called for..." Low Health * "My life ebbs..." * "I cannot take much more of this..." * "I shall not fall this day!" * "Aid me, demon!" * "Heal me, demon!" Using Soulstone * "My power returns..." * "I am restored." * "That is a relief..." Retreating * "A wise decision..." * "A prudent choice..." * "Retreat need not show one’s fear, but one’s will to survive." Finish combat without getting hit * "Great power always comes from within." * "I am a Princess of the Imperial Line – nothing can stand against me!" * "Let this be a lesson to you!" Finish combat without getting hit inactive * "I could not have done better myself!" * "You have done well!" * "Their kind will think twice before challenging us again!" Finish combat with low health * "This fight was the measure of my abilities as a mage..." * "Ha... I took it easy on you! " * "That was exhilarating!" Finish combat with low health while inactive * "You fought well!" * "You fought well!" * "Well done!" Changing Puppets * "Tremble before a Princess of the Garulian throne!" * "What others have begun, Evia shall finish!" * "Must I do everything myself? " * "You shall become naught but dust!" Swapping from a Dead Puppet * "My comrades shall be avenged!" * "You will find me a tougher opponent!" * "I will honor my fallen ally with your death!" * "Now you must fight me!" Death * "I cannot go on..." * "So I have met my end..." * "Was I not adequately prepared for this fight? " * "Curse my carelessness..." Defeating a Miniboss * "Stand firm and others will follow you!" * "Victory is ours!" * "We are triumphant this day!" Surrounded by Weak Enemies * "Get out of my way or suffer the consequences!" * "Stand aside, or feel the power of my sorcery!" * "Be gone, vermin!" Using Ultimate Skill * "Time to end this once and for all!" * "This battle shall end!" * "Feel my wrath!" Seeing a new monster type * "Something I have not seen before..." * "A creature of a kind I have not encountered before..." * "T’would be a shame to be forced to slay you, creature..." Arriving at a new location * "We have made it this far, at least." * "I sense danger here..." * "We must be on our guard..." Returning to a previously visited location * "I lack the patience for this backtracking..." * "Do we have good reason to return here?" * "A familiar place..." Seeing a destroyed bridge * "We must search for another way across..." * "Surely there must be a way across." * "No sorcery I have learned will aid me in crossing here..." Inspecting a locked door * "We must determine the means to open this..." * "I know of no sorcery to unseal this door." * "Our way is blocked, alas." Picking up an item * "Hmmm, this could be of use..." * "We should hold onto this for later." * "A measly treasure is better than none." Completing a quest * "Perhaps I render aid too willingly..." * "Another task is complete." * "This much, at least, is done." Running out of time * "Alas, the allotted time has expired..." Leveling Up * "The power builds within me!" * "My knowledge of the arcane arts grows..." * "Will my power continue to grow without limit...?" Triggering a trap * "Ugh!" * "We must be wary!" * "I can endure this pain..." Destroying an empty urn * "A pointless endeavor." * "Why do I insist on wasting my own time?" * "Why do I persevere in this?" Learning a new skill * "Arcane knowledge from my former life... mine once more!" * "I am empowered once more!" * "Nothing shall hinder me now." Idle for one minute * "There is serenity in these quiet moments..." * "We have no time to waste." * "There is too much to be done for us to merely stand around." Read More * The Reliquary Crusade * City of Outcasts - Volume I * City of Outcasts - Volume II * City of Outcasts - Volume III Category:Characters in Shadows: Heretic Kingdoms Category:Characters in Shadows: Awakening Category:Puppets